The Pact
by IAmAutumnDawn
Summary: Edward treats his life-long best friend, Bella, to a luxurious trip to Las Vegas for her 25th birthday.  However, when Edward mentions their childhood pact, things go awry.    Here's hoping what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.  ;oP


**A/N:**This was originally written as my entry for a contest called "The Cherry Exchange". However, upon reading some of the other submissions, I quickly realized I would need to kick it up a notch if I wanted to stand a chance of winning. Therefore, I post this now for your reading pleasure only.

If you like my work, please go to .com and vote for my entry "Broken". Public voting will take place December 5th - December 15th. The competition is stiff and this is my first entry ever, so I need all the support I can get.

Tremendous thanks, as always, to my beloved Beta and Smut Dealer who has the kindness of heart to believe that everything I write is pure magic. Your belief in me has truly been a gift beyond words.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the absolute brilliance that is Edward and Bella. I own the other wacky things I made these two kids do. :o)

**The Pact**

"Get your butt out of the shower!" His familiar voice called from the bedroom.

There were moments every once in a while when I regretted the fact that he had a key to my apartment. There was an itch I had been waiting all day to scratch. I heaved out a sigh as I shut off the steamy water, knowing that concentrating on that task would be a no-go with my best friend sprawled across my lonely bed.

"Eddie!" I cried out, my shoulders sagging with the unresolved tension in my body. "I know we're practically family, but can't a girl get a moment's peace?" I stepped out onto the plush white bathmat, enjoying the fluffy softness between my toes as I wrapped the towel around me, tucking the corner into the edge near my breast.

"So I guess you don't want the big birthday surprise I have planned for you?" I pictured his typical, mischievous grin as he would lace his fingers behind his head, waiting for my biting reaction.

His habit of lavishing me with extravagant gifts had been an issue between us since he first started earning a paycheck. He always made more money which allowed him to be a more elaborate gift giver – something I personally loathed. After my fruitless begging and pleading with him to cut back and my vain attempts to explain why I wanted him to, it had become an all out war between us – to see who could outdo the other with the extravagance of their gift. He still won each and every time, hands down…but it was somewhat of an inside joke between us now. He had taught me, the hard way, to be a grateful recipient, even though I still grimaced and grumbled playfully each and every time.

It was our thing.

One of many, to be exact.

I pulled my hair back with a clip and dried off quickly before slipping my panties on and pulling on my robe. The remnants of steam from my short shower billowed out around me as I opened the bathroom door towards the bedroom.

Edward lounged on my bed, his legs crossed casually at the ankles, hands clasped behind his head and that trouble-making grin on his face, just as I had expected.

I shuffled to the bed, sitting down on the mattress with my arms folded petulantly.

"My birthday's not till Sunday, Eddie. So, why did you have to break into my house and interrupt my shower to give me my gift now?"

"Cuz Sunday will be too late." He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, retrieving a thin, gift wrapped box from my dresser. He was still wearing his black slacks and blue button up from work, but his jacket was tossed casually over the foot board.

He sat down beside me on the bed, mirroring my position perfectly, proud satisfaction glinting in his green eyes. _Uh-oh._ My heart thundered. _This is going to be a doozy._

I could tell by his barely contained excitement that this was going to be the elaborate gift to end all elaborate gifts. There would be no topping this one.

Although part of me wanted to sulk and cry for never being able to reciprocate, the part that he had spent ten years grooming to accept gifts was bouncing up and down with eager anticipation. Both emotions tugged at me, battling for dominance. For his sake, I managed to keep my expression relatively blank as he handed me the package wrapped in shiny red foil-paper with a generous gold bow wrapped around it.

I looked up at him from under an arched brow, pulling lightly at the ribbon. "Do I even want to know?"

His subtle grin spread, stretching blindingly from ear to ear. "Of course not."

My chest cracked a little. He had no idea how unworthy I was of his generosity. I heaved a sigh as I pulled at the loose ends of the bow, watching it unravel easily onto my lap. I bit down on my lip as I slipped my fingers under the lid, carefully prying the top off of the thin box.

My brows furrowed as the lid gave way, revealing its contents. "What is this?"

They were all papers – packets and brochures and envelopes and mismatched information that I couldn't make sense of.

He jumped off the bed, no longer able to keep the cap on his excitement, and knelt down on the floor, pulling the box off of my lap and spilling its contents across the bed where he was sitting only a moment before.

Caught up in the moment, I jumped off the bed too and knelt beside him, anxious to figure out what outrageous gift he had gotten me this time.

He sorted through the papers frantically until his fingers landed on a thin blue envelope. He handed it to me anxiously, his face strained with the effort it took him to be patient until I could figure it out on my own.

I took the envelope, which was already carefully sliced open, and reached in to pull out the contents.

"You got me two plane tickets?" I asked.

I obviously broke the last tenuous string of his patience as he turned to face me, pushed his wire frame glasses up his nose and grabbed my shoulders. "We're going to Vegas, baby!" He shouted, shaking my shoulders in elation.

I glanced at the pile of brochures and fliers that littered my bed and suddenly it all made sense. Vegas attractions, Vegas shows, the Venetian hotel…the works.

The tears of unworthiness and insecurity evaporated in the bright light of my giddy, warm excitement.

I enveloped him in a tight hug. "Sin City – Here we come!"

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I chanted excitedly as I jumped up and down on Edward's king size bed. His apartment was such an extravagant bachelor pad compared to my homey, warm little place. Looking around at the elegant, dark mahogany furniture and the crisp, clean lines of his décor made me proud of how very far he had come.

Looking at the two of us separately, it was hard to imagine that we had grown up right next door to each other and remained best friends all these years.

"Ugh…" He groaned, his bronze hair a chaotic mess on his crisp, gray pillow case. He scrunched his face up dramatically as he reached over to the nightstand to retrieve his glasses. I stood over him, my feet on either side of him with my hands impatiently perched on my waist as I stared down at the disgruntled man. He turned the clock around so that he could clearly see the 6:00 AM glowing in bright red. "Bella, our flight isn't until 9:54! Why in the world are you waking me up now?"

I started bouncing up and down again as I began to explain my logic. "We are supposed to arrive at least two hours in advance, which means that we need to check in by 7:54. We have to find parking and check our luggage, which means that we should get there by no later than 7:35. You live a half an hour from the airport, so we should leave by no later than 7:05. You are a grouch if you don't get a shower, breakfast and coffee in the morning, so I'm waking you up now so that you have fifteen minutes to shower and dress while I make breakfast, then we will have at least thirty minutes to eat and fifteen more minutes to clean up. Any more questions?"

He ran his hands through his disheveled red, brown and gold locks. "Only one."

"Okay, shoot." I said, continuing to bounce.

His hand shot out faster than I thought was possible for a tired man and latched on to my ankle, effectively knocking me off of my feet and causing me to tumble down onto the bed beside him. He threw the covers off and jumped on top of me in one swift movement, effectively straddling me so that I couldn't get away. "Why are you jumping on my bed?" He yelled as his fingers dug into my sides and stomach causing me to giggle and flinch as he tickled me relentlessly. I struggled to turn back and forth and fight him off, but his 6'1" frame basically caged me in.

"Eddie….stop…I can't breathe…Eddie…I'M GONNA PEE!" I gasped pathetically.

He sat up off of me, a childlike look of satisfaction on his face. I struggled to breathe for a minute more before his look of triumph got the best of me. I sat up, pushing back on his shoulders until our positions were reversed and I was now straddling him. I began poking and prodding, looking for a ticklish spot, but he just stared at me in blatant amusement. "We haven't done this since we were in school." He grinned calmly as I continued to search his stomach and sides.

"I know! I could never find your tickle spot back then…" I mumbled, beginning to get tied up in my fruitless search to make him squirm in a ticklish hell as he had done to me.

He laced his hands behind his head in a completely relaxed fashion, chuckling at my probing. "Having any luck with that?"

I slapped his chest, giving up in frustration. "No. You suck Edward Cullen." He just chuckled again in light hearted delight. It was a sound I had only ever heard him make with me.

It was _my_ laugh.

"I don't see why you're so amused, Eddie. You're the one wearing the He-Man jammies I bought you in Junior High. What the hell is that about?"

He shrugged nonchalant.

"They're getting a little tight on you, you know? Maybe it's time I get you on a diet." I teased.

"There is no way in hell you are going to get me to eat rabbit food, Bella. I'm a carnivore, God dammit! I don't do tofu!" He poked me in the ribs and I sat back a little farther out of his reach. "Besides, for your information, I am not getting fat…I've been working out."

In all honesty, I _had_ noticed. It took him the longest time, but my nerdy, little Eddie Cullen had finally started looking more like a man just before his 25th birthday. His face filled out some, his jaw strengthening just enough to give him a stronger, more squared appearance. His suits fit tighter on his shoulders now so that he looked more like a business man and less like a little boy borrowing his dad's clothes. And, after my wasted effort to tickle him just now, I could clearly feel the definition of hardened muscle beneath his pajamas where I last felt skin and bones. He had been so ridiculed for his thin, lanky build in junior high that he had given up on tee-shirts, shorts and swim trunks. It had seriously been years since I'd seen him in anything other than slacks and button up shirts…or outdated pajamas. Yet, I couldn't help but imagine that my little best friend might get a totally different reaction if he went shirtless now.

It kind of gave me a weird feeling in my stomach that I wasn't altogether sure I liked. _Or disliked._

"Alright, _He-Man_, get your big, brawny, muscled butt in the shower then!" I slid off of him to get started in the kitchen.

"Oh, so you noticed then, did you?" He called after me as I sashayed out of the bedroom.

"You're such a loser!" I teased back right before I stepped out of earshot.

My logic proved correct, right down to the minute. The self satisfied smirk on my face made Edward chuckle whenever he looked at me.

"I can't believe you're wearing a suit! Don't you own any other clothes?" I asked, tugging on his lapel in mock disgust.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "It was this or the Spidey pajamas you bought me freshman year. You're choice."

I stuck my tongue out as they called that our flight was boarding. "I don't understand how you can spend all that money on your apartment and none on your wardrobe." I critiqued as I stood up and grabbed the extended handle of my rolling luggage.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? Do you think these suits are cheap?" He rested his hand on my lower back, guiding me swiftly into the line in front of him.

I had to admit, he had a point. Two of his suits probably cost more than my entire wardrobe. "But, we're on vacation! Don't you just want to be comfortable for a change?"

He shrugged. "Bella, do you remember the last time I wore something other than a suit? How comfortable do you think that was?" His face soured, making me instantly feel bad for bringing it up.

No matter how far he'd come, how successful he was or how much he had changed, he still carried the insecurities that the bullies from school had instilled in him.

"Eddie, that was a lifetime ago. For one, we don't even see those people anymore and, even if we did, I'm sure they've grown up by now. And, most importantly, you're not the same boy you used to be."

He stepped up from behind me so that we were now side by side and placed one of his massive hands on my cheek, looking down at me with a look I had ever only seen once or twice in our entire friendship. It was a look so rare, I didn't even have a name for it.

"Bella, according to your little pep-talks, I've always been the most handsome man around, ten times better than any of them and, if I remember correctly, '_Any girl would be lucky to have me.'_ You're not exactly the most unbiased opinion." He smiled warmly at me and dropped his hand, shaking his head as he looked away, prodding me to step forward in line.

That same weird feeling played around in my stomach.

Apparently, it was going to board the flight with us.

Edward kindly ushered me to the window seat because he knew how anxious I got on airplanes. My fingers locked around the arm rest as my nerves set in, trapped in the confines of the airplane. He quickly loaded our carry-ons into the overhead bin and took his seat beside me, prying my fingers from the arm rest between us and holding my hand in his, caressing soothing circles on my skin with his thumb. Feeling his warmth, confidence and relaxation beside me went a long way towards cooling my nerves.

I didn't hear a word the flight attendant said as he repeated the safety demonstration; instead, my mind focused on each little circle Edward drew on the back of my hand, counting them down, trying to match my breathing to the rhythmic motion of his thumb.

The ride out onto the runway wasn't too bad, but the plane shook and rattled and vibrated violently as the plane took off, ascending for the heavens. Edward immediately released my hand and pulled the arm rest up from between us. He wound a strong arm around my shoulders, pulling my head towards his chest as he pulled my arm across him, resuming the soothing circles with his other hand. About fifteen minutes into the flight, it finally smoothed out and my breathing steadied.

"Much better." He chuckled lightly under his breath. "Remember that first time we tried to fly together?"

I giggled as the memories flooded my mind's eye. "Of course I remember! You asked me to go with you to tour UCLA during spring break our junior year."

He laughed more openly now. "You hyperventilated…"

"…and passed out…" I continued.

"…before the plane even left the gate!" We finished in unison, laughing freely.

I reluctantly pulled my head from his solid chest in order to look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry they wouldn't let us go after that. I've always felt guilty about it."

His face flushed the slightest bit as he diverted his gaze away from me.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up straighter and staring intently into his eyes.

He looked down at our joined hands. "Don't feel bad about that, Bells. It wasn't your fault."

My heart clenched a little and I knew the feeling well. "What are you not telling me?"

He snorted without humor. "It's nothing, I just don't want you to feel bad about it, that's all."

"Look me in the eye, then." I challenged.

We could lie with the best of them…but not to each other. One look in the other's eyes and the jig was up.

It was another one of our many things.

He nudged his glasses higher up on his nose before his green eyes bore into mine.

"Now, the truth. What aren't you telling me?" I persevered.

He huffed and rolled his eyes, wanting desperately to look away from me but knowing that he couldn't. "I could have gone without you."

"Well, of course you could have if you hadn't invited me along…"

"_After_ your panic attack. They asked me if you had anyone to pick you up, and I told them of course you did. So, they told me I was welcome to board the flight without you as long as I could arrange for you to get back home."

I pulled away from him, crossing my arms defensively over my chest. "Why didn't you go, Edward? If you hadn't missed that orientation, you could have gotten that scholarship and…" His eyes shot back down to his lap, trying to close off to me.

"There was no scholarship?" I prompted.

"I got the scholarship." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, you _got_ the scholarship to UCLA?" My jaw dropped in absolute shock.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"All this time I felt like crap for being the reason you missed out on your chance to go to your dream school, and you could have gone? I've felt guilty for all this time for nothing?"

His glasses shifted back to the end of his nose as he looked up at me with sad, sad eyes. "I never realized you felt responsible or I would have told you sooner. You know I would never have let you blame yourself if I knew." He pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you take the scholarship and go?"

He took my hand in both of his, staring down at it as he played absentmindedly with my fingers. "Because I knew you would ask me questions I didn't want to be asked and I knew you would make me think and feel things I didn't want to. I know financially, academically and every other way it was the perfect choice…it just wasn't where my heart was, Bella." He looked up at me, green eyes blazing over wired rims. "I was always the smart guy, the logical guy…the nerd. It was the one and only time I did what felt right instead of what I thought was right. I just didn't want or need everyone pushing me into it. I wanted it to be my choice."

I sighed out in exasperation. "Have you ever regretted it?"

His brilliant, dazzling, Edward smile spread across his face in a flash. "Not once."

"Then you're a dork." I teased, unable to fight back my responding smile. "And, you still owe me for making me feel bad all these years."

"Would a trip to Vegas be enough?" He teased.

"Nope, not even close." I folded my arms across my chest, shaking my head no with a firm, determined expression on my face as we bartered for his forgiveness.

"Then name your price. Whatever you want, it's yours." He clasped his hands together as if in prayer, mimicking a broken man pleading for forgiveness.

"As soon as we check into the hotel, we are going shopping." I demanded.

"Yes ma'am. I'll buy you whatever you want." He agreed without pause.

I pouted and rolled my eyes. "Not me, silly. _You."_

His thick brows furrowed as he pushed his glasses back into place. "Sorry?"

"I am not spending a weekend in Sin City with my…my…" My hands shot out, gesturing up and down at the suited man beside me, "…my bodyguard!"

He looked down at himself and then up at me, one eyebrow arched as a grin pulled at the corners of his lips. He pulled at his lapels cockily. "Really? You think people would buy that I was your security guard? Working out is really paying off! Before they would have thought I was your IT guy!"

"Well now that you're so proud of your new work out body, we're going to buy some clothes that let people see it!" I taunted back.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly with unspoken arguments.

"Edward, you're in a different city with people you don't know and will never see again. I want us to relax and have a good time. I want to go swimming and, you're obviously not going swimming in a three piece…" He opened his mouth to object and I responded by placing a finger against his lips to shush him. "You _are not_ making me go swimming by myself." He pouted beneath my finger tip. "Don't worry, I'll pick out things for you, you can try them on in the privacy of the dressing room and only buy the things you feel the most comfortable in. We only need a couple of outfits to get you through the weekend and some swim trunks. Can you deal with that?" With the childish pout still on his lips, he nodded his head in agreement. Just then, the plane dropped violently, my stomach jumping up into my chest as the pilot came on the loud speaker to apologize for the turbulence.

I don't know exactly when I began clinging to Edward tightly with both arms, my leg flung over his lap and my head buried in his chest, but that was the way I stayed for the remainder of the two hour flight, with Edward's arms around my shoulders and his fingers weaving through my hair soothingly as he hummed my favorite song in my ear.

"Yes, welcome to the Venetian, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. The Prima Suite is ready for you." The lady with the dark, bobbed hair confirmed cheerily. I gaped at him in astonishment, but he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and shook his head so subtly that I wasn't even sure I saw it. I managed to shut my trap before the cheery lady looked up at us with a gleefully happy little smile on her face. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close to kiss me on the top of the head for her amusement. I reached my arm behind him and attempted to pinch his love handle as punishment…only to find that there was nothing to pinch but solid muscle.

_He was so going to pay for this when we went shopping._

A bellboy escorted us through the lavish, Italian Renaissance inspired architecture and decor to the 36th floor of the hotel where we entered the kind of posh suite Richard Gere took Julia Roberts to in "Pretty Woman". We entered through elegant double doors into a spectacular marble foyer where Edward slipped what I assume to be a pretty generous tip into the bellboy's eager hand. The room opened up into a fancy living space with a wet bar, living room, dining room and private master bedroom. I wasn't altogether surprised to see the king-size bed – Edward and I had been sleeping over in each other's beds since we were kids. However, put together with the romantic atmosphere and sensual décor, the single bed did make me feel a little awkward. This was definitely a place to be enjoyed by a couple in love and not two bosom buddies.

"What can I say, I got a good deal on it." He shrugged, striding into the large bedroom to set his suitcase on the small, crushed velvet bench adorning the foot of the bed. I didn't have to look into his eyes to know that he was lying – there was no way in hell that he would ever settle for anything less than the best when it came to me. However, looking at the grand scale of things, even he had outdone himself. He must have been planning and saving for a while to afford all of this. The only way I was even remotely okay with it was convincing myself that it was as much his trip as it was mine. That helped a little.

Which reminded me…

"Okay, grab your wallet! Time to go shopping!" I swung my arms excitedly while rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Do we really have to do this?" He whined, pouting at me.

I pointed at my face with both hands. "Years of anguish, guilt and remorse over here! Only one thing's gonna make me feel better, Eddie, and we both know I won't be able to enjoy this weekend if I'm anguished, guilty and remorseful!" I laid it on thick.

"And the only thing that's going to make you feel better is getting me in a pair of shorts?" He pouted.

I bit my lip, mocking deep thought. "Well, I was thinking of some blue jeans, but now that you mention shorts…"

He strode toward me in three long strides, slipping his hand over my hip and around my waist while bringing his lips to my ear. "You are pure evil, Bella." He growled and bit my earlobe before marching towards the grand double doors.

_That was different._

_So was the weird trembling sensation in my legs. What the hell was that about?_

Once we stepped out of the posh elevator, Edward took my hand to lead me toward the Grand Canal Shoppes. Apparently, he had already studied the hotel map pretty thoroughly so that he could lead me around without any trouble.

I remembered back to the first time he took my hand like this. We were both fourteen and the only two amongst our friends who were single. Watching the others flirt and kiss and snuggle was quickly making us both sick to our stomachs with want and jealousy. I was surprised at first when he took my hand in his, but a side glance and knowing smirk immediately let me know what he was thinking. This was the only way we could walk through the mall with our friends so that the two of us didn't stick out like two sore, rejected thumbs.

In the ten years since, holding my best friend's hand always gave me the same warm, affectionate, reassuring feeling that it did that very first time. I doubt he even thought much of it anymore; it was probably just second nature to him.

The Grand Canal at the Venetian was absolutely extraordinary. It was designed to resemble the canals of Venice, with gondoliers belting out tunes as they traveled up and down the indoor water way. There were "street" performers that meandered in front of the shops on either side of the water and each shop sported a façade as if it was an individual building on an outdoor street. The lighting was warm and it immediately felt rich and historic and…happy. Edward had succeeded in transporting me to Las Vegas and Italy all in one day.

"You like?" He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I've always wanted to see Italy, and it only took me a painful two hour flight!" I responded gleefully.

He chuckled at my silliness. "I thought you'd appreciate that."

We wandered hand-in-hand through the street vendors, enjoying the sounds of the gondoliers as it echoed in the grand hall. Banana Republic looked too much like the stuff he normally wears, so I bypassed that store immediately. Burberry looked promising, so I immediately pulled him in.

We wandered through the racks for a while, picking out this and that. Whenever Edward picked up something too conservative, I would snatch it out of his hand and quickly put it back. Whenever I reached for something too far outside of his comfort level, he would frown and shake his head.

Eventually, I ushered him into a dressing room. Knowing that the process would be as uncomfortable for him as it was, I decided to wander around instead of standing outside of the dressing room, hounding him for a peek. That was when I found the perfect ice breaker.

"Eddie, I found something you're absolutely gonna love!" I shrieked excitedly outside of his dressing room door.

"Bells, I doubt you're going to find anything I love in this store…" He taunted.

I flung the hanger over the top of the door so he could see it and cracked up laughing when the short, tight, black swim trunks were immediately launched back over the door at me.

"There is no way in hell, Isabella Swan!" He charged, shaking his fist above the door for me to see. I burst out into a fit of giggles as I trudged off to put the tiny man-shorts back on the rack.

That's when another idea struck me. "Eddie, you gonna be in there a while?"

"Geez, Bella, I don't know. Considering the million things you gave me to try on, I suppose it will be a little while…unless you're willing to give this whole thing up? Then I could be out of this store in five minutes flat!" He teased from behind the door.

"I'm going to go look at something then, smart ass. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I caught a street performer right outside the store who was kind enough to give me directions to what I was looking for. Unfortunately, the first store didn't have what I wanted so I had to try a second store. Luckily, they had what I was looking for and I was able to get in and out within ten minutes. However, the whole ordeal still took me half an hour. By the time I returned to Burberry, Edward's things were packed and he was signing the credit card slip.

"Oh, goodie! You found something you liked!" I clapped gleefully.

He held up a finger to stop me. "Correction, I found three outfits and one pair of swim trunks that I thought you would approve of and that I could live with."

"Edward, they have a ton of shops in this area. You didn't have to buy everything at Burberry."

"And let this shopping trip go on and on and on? Oh, I think not!" With his large bag in his hand, he offered his arm to me and walked me out of the store. "I did not bring you to Vegas to buy clothes for me."

"Then what did you bring me to Vegas to do?"

"All in due time, my dear. All in due time. You hungry?"

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. Come to think of it, it was 2:30 in the afternoon and we hadn't eaten since we left his house. "Yeah, actually I just realized that I am. What do you have planned?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I sort of ordered room service. I was going to ask you what you wanted, but you disappeared. Where did you go to, anyway?" He nodded toward the bag hanging from my fingertips.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." I beamed. "When did you have time to order room service? Aren't you afraid they'll bring it before we get back? What did you order?"

"Geez, Bella! This feels like the Spanish Inquisition!" He joked, laughing at my jumbled thoughts. "I realized we hadn't eaten anything and we only have an hour before we have to be at our first event, so I figured I'd order some food real quick before I tried on the clothes. I called it in and asked them to have it to our room in about forty five minutes, so we have just enough time to get to our room and maybe change our clothes. And, I ordered pizza with green peppers, onions, black olives and mushroom."

"My favorite!" I chirped happily, my stomach grumbling in agreement.

"I know, that's why I ordered it." He grinned, self-satisfied.

"So, what's the first event?"

"Like you said…you have your secrets and I have mine." He flashed a crooked little grin at me.

"But, how will I know what to wear or how to fix my hair." I whined, hoping he'd just give in and tell me.

"Well, seeing as how you've picked out my wardrobe for the weekend, I assume I can help you pick out your outfit for the night. And, no matter what you do with your hair, you're not going to be happy with it, so why worry about it?" He teased.

I slugged his arm as we entered the gilded elevators toward our room.

We walked into the suite only seconds before the waiter knocked on the door with our food. Edward took care of it, probably bestowing another gratuitous tip upon the man. The herbs and spices filled the room, making me immediately ravenous. I pulled the silver lid from the tray and gazed upon the most mouthwateringly perfect pizza I had ever seen in my entire life. Foregoing the silverware and fancy plates that were provided, I immediately picked up a large slice and bit into it, the cheese refusing to tear and stringing out from the crusty goodness to my chin. Edward stepped over and pulled the cheese apart for me. "My hero." I mumbled through a mouth full of food.

He smiled warmly with that same intense, admiring, unidentified gaze he had used earlier in the day. I recognized the hunger I was feeling, but that look was making my stomach react in an entirely unexpected way that I wasn't sure I could understand. This attack was even more vicious than the tingles I had felt earlier, and I still wasn't altogether sure that I liked it…or didn't.

"So much for the fancy atmosphere and plates." He teased, breaking the intense stare to reach down and claim his own cheesy slice.

"We don't need no stinking plates!" I joked in a poor Mexican accent.

He laughed at me, the cheese now dripping down his chin like it did mine. Tomato sauce smeared over the corner of his lip and I instinctively reached out to wipe it away.

There was a spark.

_That was new._ I could see by the deep green of his eyes that he felt it too. I nervously wiped away the tomato sauce and quickly stuck my finger in my mouth to lick it off. Even that felt wrong…and right in some weird, twisted way. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but it was making me feel weird…nervous even. In twenty years, Edward was my constant. I could always be myself with him; we had seen each other at our very worst and had never had a single worry or care when it came to our friendship. Whatever this new thing was…I didn't like it.

He dropped his half eaten slice back on the tray as if he just learned it was poisonous and stepped back from the cart. "Like I said, we don't have much time till the show, and there's only one bathroom, so I'm gonna go get changed while you eat." He turned and darted for the bedroom. "Bella?"

I was gnawing on my pizza slice mindlessly as I mentally tried to figure out what could have possibly changed. "Huh?" I mumbled once again with a mouth full of food.

"Don't eat the whole thing, kay? I'm hungry too." I picked up a fork and flung it at him aimlessly. He shut the door just in time to block the fork, causing it to tinkle as it landed on the marble floor.

As good as the pizza was, I could no longer pay much attention to it. I continued eating to satisfy the hunger, but my mind was completely somewhere else. Maybe I was getting a stomach bug and that was what was causing the weird feelings in the pit of my stomach. Older people always talk about having gas pains. I had never understood it before…as a kid, I never knew I had gas until it was too late. Is that what this was about? Had I finally reached an age where my body was more aware of itself? Is this what being gassy feels like to adults? I strongly doubted that scenario, but it still made me a bit nervous about being locked up for an hour and a half with a room full of people at some unnamed show.

I quickly dropped the pizza back down on the tray, realizing if it was gas that the tomato and cheese delicacy wasn't going to help matters any. I felt like a corny commercial for Beano or something!

Edward completely caught me off guard when he stepped out of the bedroom.

The gray shirt had a low, round neckline that revealed his collarbones, which were defined but didn't protrude out as much as I remembered when we were teens. The little bit of chest hair that peeked out was not apparent back then, either. The lightweight fabric molded to his pecks and skimmed over his stomach, hinting at the washboard abs he now hid underneath. The sleeves were long, but hugged his biceps and forearms, revealing the muscle he had built there now, as well. His jeans hung low on his hips, hugging strong thighs and trailing loosely over his calves.

His wired spectacles were no where in sight and instead of his hair being parted and brushed straight, he had brushed it back a little more naturally – more like the crazy mess it had looked like this morning.

My stomach was performing an all out assault and I was really starting to think that it wasn't gas.

"That was absolutely ah-maze-ing!" I shouted, grabbing onto his wrist with both hands and yanking his arm up and down in my excitement. "The Blue Man Group is incredible! That was just…oh my God, I can't even begin to explain it." I babbled on as we exited the elaborate venue.

He buried his hands in his pockets, looking so happy with himself that it appeared he might start whistling and calling over blue birds if given the chance.

"And our seats were so close! I could have picked one of their noses, if I wanted to!" I exclaimed with all the class of a well bred woman.

"What?" He gazed over at me before breaking into the world's most dazzling, carefree laugh. "I swear to God, Bella…where do you come up with this stuff?"

We began laughing so hard that our eyes teared up. The other guests passed us, looking at us as if we were a couple of lunatics, and that only made us laugh that much harder. My chest unclenched for the first time all night, grateful that we had managed to slip back into our normal ways. The weird stuff was getting on my nerves but, once I got used to seeing Edward wearing something different for a change, it was easy to get back into our old habits.

"Where to now, Eddie my man?" I asked once we got over our laughing fit.

"Well, neither of us had enough time to enjoy the pizza…how about dinner? The restaurants here all have really great reviews. What are you in the mood for?"

"Surprise me."

A short walk later, we entered the Bouchon, an upscale French restaurant owned by some world-renowned chef I had never heard of. The maitre d looked us up and down and was obviously not impressed with our attire. Sure enough, as we walked through the other diners to our table, most men were in suits and most women in elegant dresses. Needless to say, we felt very out of place.

The waiter brought over a bottle of wine and popped the cork, proffering it to Edward as if it was a gold watch. Edward fought back a smile as he looked sideways at me, taking the cork from the waiter and looking up at him expectantly.

The waiter struggled not to roll his eyes at our naivety. "You're supposed to smell it, sir." He suggested.

Edward shot another sideways glance at me and I choked on my suppressed giggle as he brought the thing to his nose and smelled.

The waiter drew in a deep, calming breath. "Is it to your liking sir?"

"Um…" Edward floundered, clearly out of his element. "Yeah. Sure…smells…um…wine-y."

My face flushed with my internal struggle not to make any more of a spectacle of ourselves than we already were.

The waiter sighed. "Would you and your friend prefer a glass, or bottle?"

Edward started to speak when I lifted a finger to hush him and get the waiter's attention. "Out of curiosity, how much is a bottle?"

The waiter cocked a judgmental eyebrow at me and leaned down to whisper "If you don't mind my saying, miss, if you have to ask, you can probably not afford it."

I started coughing to disguise my laughter and Edward squeezed his lips together tightly, his eyes sparkling with the laughter he was attempting to contain. He put on a fancy accent and told the waiter "Thank you very much, my good man. I do believe that the miss and I will head out to Che' Mickey D's where we will be much more comfortable in our element." He stood up, rounded the small table and offered me his hand to help me from my seat. I removed the napkin from my lap and laid it on the unused dishes in front of me before taking his hand and rising indignantly to my feet. "Thank you so very much for showing us the error of our ways. Chip-chip, cheerio and all that jazz."

Arm and arm, we turned around to leave. However, after a couple of steps, Edward turned back and walked over to the waiter, removing the bottle of wine from his hand and doing his best to shove the cork back inside. "There you go, didn't want to be arrested later on for stealing the smelly cork." He turned to a white haired gentlemen at the closest table and said "You might want to make an offer on that wine – they'll probably discount it now that I've had the cork up my nose! It could be quite a deal!"

With that, he marched proudly back to my side and escorted me out, where we walked calmly away, breaking into another round of laughter the moment the restaurant was out of sight. "I can't believe you did that?" I gasped.

"Me neither!" He replied between breaths. "Must be these damned clothes! They're turning me into a hooligan!" Once again, we were the two lunatics that everyone else was gawking at, and we couldn't have cared less. "What made you ask about the price?"

I wiped at my eyes as I attempted to straighten up. "Edward, you're not wearing your glasses. For what reason, only God knows, but I knew there was no way in hell you could read the tiny prices on that menu. That place was outrageous!"

He chuckled again, shaking his head at me. "Bella, I'm wearing contacts. I could read the menu just fine."

"But, Edward…their prices were exorbitant!"

"It's supposed to be the nicest place in the hotel. Who knows when we'll get to do this again. I wanted you to have the best of everything." He reached his hand up to my face, his thumb wiping away a tear that had slipped when my eyes watered from laughter. It made my stomach do that funny thing I was really starting to hate.

"Edward, you're being ridiculous. You've paid for plane fare, hotel accommodations, food….it's already too much. I mean, I appreciate it all, but that place was way out of my league. I felt uncomfortable the moment we stepped in there. You should know me better than that by now. I don't need all of this to be happy. Just hanging out with you is more than enough." Uncomfortable with the way having his hand cup my face was making me feel, I wrapped my fingers around his to hold his hand more naturally down between us.

"Bella, nothing's out of your league. The only thing that ever puts limitations on you is _you_. I know you don't _need_ this to be happy…but it doesn't stop me from wanting to give it to you. I didn't need new clothes to be happy, but here I am." He gestured down at his ensemble, and my stomach fluttered again.

I had to admit that he had a point. I wanted him to be more comfortable and relaxed for _me_, so he had stepped outside of his comfort zone. He wanted me to be what he deemed as spoiled and happy…all he was asking was that I do the same. _Just try._

"Well, I don't think Bouchon is going to let us back in now that you've defiled their expensive wine, so where do you suggest we go now?"

"I think I know a place."

Within a few minutes, we found ourselves at the Taqueria Canonita, a Mexican inspired eatery that overlooks the picturesque indoor canal. It was considered casual dining, much more my pace, but still nicer than any place I had ever eaten before. We were seated at a table right beside the railing, overlooking the bright blue water of the canal with the brilliantly painted clouds on the sky blue ceiling over head. Street lamps lit the area with a gentle, warm ambience and although it was supposed to resemble an outdoor café, it felt exquisitely private. I was sad to note that my nerves had yet to calm down since Edward had wiped away that stray tear, but I was doing my best to get my mind off of it and just enjoy the meal.

After dinner, I opted for a swim. Edward looked heartbroken. "You sure you don't want to go to a casino? We can gamble! I've got money!" He bribed.

"We can gamble _tomorrow_, Eddie. C'mon, go for a swim with me! Remember how much fun we used to have when we were kids?"

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one constantly getting pushed under the water." He muttered gloomily.

"If any one of the guests at the Venetian hotel attempts to hold your head under water, I promise to thoroughly kick their ass." I promised.

"Or you could just call security. That would do nicely." He responded just as gloomily, fighting against the bite of my sarcasm.

I went into the bathroom first, changing into my white bikini quickly and then throwing on a pair of denim shorts and a turquoise peasant shirt over it - for modesty's sake as I knew we would have to walk through the hotel to get to the pool. Edward stepped into the bathroom nervously, and the petrified look on his face almost made me call the whole thing off. I knew what those bullies had done to him.

His self esteem was already fragile – being the most brilliant kid at school never did much for him in the way of making friends. He didn't _have_ to be a nerd…he was always attractive and funny and adventuresome. But his brains made it hard for him to fit in and his kind, sweet heart always made it so very easy for him to get trampled on. He started off like any other kid and, with time, the bullies had pushed him into his predefined label, molding him into the quiet, sci-fi loving loner they assumed him to be.

He was right when he said that I always thought he was better than all of them. And, as puberty hit and the girls shied away from him, I meant it when I said that any one of them would have been lucky to have him. If he had ever once stood up to the dumb jocks who hounded him, he could have run that school and had the girls eating out of the palm of his hands.

He was fragile back then. Too good hearted and sweet for his own good. Seeing the strong man he had become – the valedictorian of his college class and most successful businessman from our hometown – I had come to think of him as being stronger and more confident. But beneath it all, he was still that shy, fragile little boy who was teased for his pale skin and tall, lanky frame. All the exercise and success and support in the world hadn't changed that.

So yes, for a split second, I almost told him to forget it so that we could stay in and play video games all night instead. But instead, I gave him an encouraging smile and nodded him towards the bathroom. With a small sigh, he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

I liked to think I was being strong for him; pushing him to confront his demons to accept that he was no longer that scared, awkward little boy, but when he emerged a few minutes later, the truth washed over me so strongly that it nearly knocked me off my feet.

His head hung down as he opened the door, avoiding eye contact as he hugged himself with the other arm, doing his best to hide. His hair was a mess from having pulled his shirt off over his head and he stood in the bathroom doorway, the bright bathroom light cascading all around him like a heavenly silhouette as he stared at me in nothing but a pair of camo swim trunks. "I…uh…I forgot the shirt I was going to change in to. Could you hand it to me?

My little, dorky Eddie Cullen was the most magnificent, well built, astonishingly beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on. His chest, abs, shoulders and arms were perfectly defined like the statue of an Adonis. From below the trunks, his once skinny legs were solidly muscled and strong. Even his skin appeared to be a golden tan, which I couldn't fathom considering there was no way the sun's rays were piercing the business clothes he wore at all times.

My stomach was on a rampage and it hit me.

_This was most definitely not gas._

I had felt these stirrings every so often through the years. A sweet moment here, a stolen glimpse there. They had always been pushed aside and nearly quickly forgotten. Never had they run rampant through my body like they were today. That was why I hadn't been able to identify them. In twenty five years of life, no one had ever affected me this intensely before.

He looked up then and the shift made me realize that I had been ogling him quite obviously throughout all of my internal monologue. Amidst the shy fear of rejection I saw on his face, there was a flash of…_triumph_? "Um…Bella? My shirt?" He stopped hugging himself, reaching his hand out toward me expectantly.

It took me a second to collect my wits about me and then…_Oh dear God, was I gaping? _Sure enough, I had been staring at him with my mouth hanging wide open like a damned fish! I grabbed his shirt off the bed and flung it at him. He caught it swiftly in his outstretched hand and backed into the bathroom, never taking his eyes off of me. Just before he closed the door, I could swear I saw the flash of his cocky, gleaming little grin.

The garden was absolutely opulent, designed with Italian architecture and adorned by marble statues of Apollo, mermaids and fancy gargantuan fish. There was one large pool with a beautiful tile mosaic along the bottom and an elaborate fountain in the center of the back wall, and then there were two intimate hot tubs facing opposite each other, more statues of Apollo staring down into the clear, whirling water.

My revelation that I was lusting after my best friend managed to completely upset my peace of mind and I found myself wishing I had foregone the pretty pools for the video games or casinos. It was a little chilly outside, so we wandered over to the less crowded of the two hot tubs. Relaxing inside were two couples. One pair reminded me of Siamese twins who were joined at the lips. From the very little I could see of their faces, they appeared to be about our age, if not a little younger. The other pair appeared to be a mother and son, probably out on vacation. The woman was mature, but most definitely attractive. If I looked that good at her age, I'd be a happy woman.

I was surprised when Edward slipped off his tee shirt and flip flops without prompting. I could only assume my drop-jaw ogling had done amazing things for his ego. If not, the woman's appraising glance would have done the job. I felt slightly disgusted that she would be leering at a younger man that way. _Especially_ at a younger man in the presence of his female companion (S_he didn't know we were just friends!_), and doing so in front of her son. I suddenly didn't care how good she looked for her age – I didn't like her.

Edward turned to catch me glaring at the woman with a confused look on his face. I tried to shake off the sudden hostility I was feeling and peeled off my shorts before pulling the peasant blouse over my head and discarding my things on a nearby table. When I walked back to Edward, I found him doing a little open-mouthed ogling of his own. Part of me liked it far more than I should, so I sort of sashayed over to him and placed one finger under his jaw, prompting his mouth shut. It was supposed to be friendly teasing, but came out a little more seductive than anything. I swallowed hard, fighting back the feelings I was trying desperately not to feel and slipped into the hot bubbling water to distract myself. He quickly eased in behind me, neither of us looking at each other or saying a word.

"Hi, I'm Tanya." The woman introduced, extending her hand in greeting. I noticed she immediately approached Edward first, much to my disdain.

Ever the gentleman, Edward took her hand. "I'm Edward and this is Bella. Nice to meet you, Tanya."

"The pleasure's all mine." She replied, hissing her "s" like a damned snake as she blatantly looked him up and down.

Her son moved over to us, wrapping his arm around his mom's waist protectively as if _we_ were the vultures circling over head in this scenario. He extended his hand, appearing to size Edward up in the process. "I'm Riley. Nice to meet you." I was so caught up in shaking hands and making judgments that I didn't notice the conjoined couple had quietly slipped away.

"Sweetie, why don't you go get us all a couple of drinks? You know where my wallet is, right?" The attractive, blonde man hopped up easily out of the Jacuzzi at Tanya's bidding.

"Hey Edward, care to help me carry them back?" I nearly laughed out loud at his keep-your-friends-close-and-your-enemies-closer tactic, but Edward hopped just as effortlessly out from the hot tub, the warm water cascading over his rippling back muscles as I gazed on in appreciation. I stopped when I could sense Tanya doing the same.

"So, what's the story with you and Edward?" Tanya attempted "polite" conversation.

"He's my best friend." I seethed through clenched teeth, trying to communicate what I didn't want to say out loud. "You're son seems very nice."

_Wouldn't want to act like a slutty cougar in front of him, now, would you?_ I wanted to add, but didn't.

"Oh, Riley is _not_ my son, sweetie." Tanya hinted back, pushing up her breasts and patting her hair suggestively. I didn't care if my staring offended her. "Oh honey, I'm old, I'm not dead." She smiled back with a wicked glint in her eyes. I had never had such an immediate loathing for someone in all my life. It was a powerful thing.

We stared each other down for a minute until Riley and Edward reappeared with the drinks. They set the glasses on the edge of the tub before sliding back into the rumbling water. Tanya edged closer to Edward and Riley squirmed in closer to keep them apart.

"To young love." Tanya raised her glass, winking at us.

Riley grabbed her hand to stop her from drinking, only to raise his glass with another offering as he glared distrustingly into her eyes. "To loyalty." His jaw flexed as he strained the importance of the words to his older lover.

I raised my glass with a threatening look to Tanya as well. "To friendship." I sneered, as in _I will fight for my friend till the end you cradle robbing bitch._

Edward smiled, green eyes gazing into mine, oblivious to the turmoil going on all around him. "To love, loyalty and friendship." He clinked his glasses against ours and we all brought the drinks to our lips in unison, Edward closing his eyes to appreciate the taste as the rest of us stared threateningly at each other.

I downed whatever fruity concoction they bought me in one gulp. "Edward, I'm going to go grab us some towels."

"Already? We just got here?" He seemed absolutely perplexed.

"I know, but I changed my mind. I don't feel like swimming much anymore. Do you mind?" I had already laid my empty glass down on the ledge of the tub and was climbing out.

"No, of course not." He fumbled, unable to make sense of it all. "Hold on a second and I'll come with you." He was already pulling himself back out and it made me feel bad that he had spent more time getting in an out of the Jacuzzi than actually enjoying it. I remembered that our suite had a whirlpool and contemplated enjoying that instead. Then, my stomach got all jittery again and distracted me.

"It's alright. Why don't you get our things together and I'll be right back with the towels. Thank you for the drinks, Riley. _Goodnight, Tanya."_ I slipped on my flip-flops and walked through the garden to the little cabana where they kept the neatly folded towels, grabbing three quickly before storming back to save Edward from Tanya's evil clutches.

I was too late.

Edward was standing by the table where I laid my things, his shirt and shoes gathered in one dripping hand as Tanya cornered him, running her fingers up and down his tight abdomen. I had always felt protective of Edward, often championing his battles for him since we were little kids, but this was entirely different. A raw, territorial growl rumbled deep in my throat as she attempted to get her claws on him. I didn't like feeling that way, but I'd have to deal with that later. Right now, I had to get this bitch the hell away from _my man._

I stepped in between them; quickly wrapping one of the towels around Edward and effectively making Tanya back off. "Bella, what's the matter?" He cupped my face in both of his large hands, bending down in order to look directly into my eyes.

I knew I wouldn't be able to lie.

"We have to go, Edward. I'll explain later…I just really need to get out of here." I pleaded, tears once against plucking at my eyes.

He took one of the towels from my hands and wrapped it over my shoulders, rubbing up and down my arms briskly more as an act of reassurance than an attempt to actually dry me off. "Alright, Bells. Let's get out of here. Goodnight, Tanya." He called behind me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and picked up our things in his other hand.

My stomach clenched at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He prompted in the elevator. I clutched the towel more tightly around myself and shook my head. He leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on my wet hair. "Okay then."

I thought about Tanya, or whatever other girl would get him next. There would always be chaste kisses for me. There always were. I would never be one of those girls. They would never know or love him the way I had come to know and love him…and yet they would all get a piece of him I would never see. A piece I had never wanted so thoroughly as I suddenly did now.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first?" I asked as he held the door open for me.

"Of course not, go ahead. I think I'll check my e-mail for a little while."

I wanted to wash Tanya and the weird, unwanted feelings off of me, but all showering made me do was miss being with Edward. Satisfied that I had gotten the chlorine out of my hair, I cut the shower short and quickly dried off, anxious for his reassuring, crooked grin.

"Hey." I called as I wandered into the dining room where he loomed over a tiny laptop, typing frantically.

He immediately looked up from what he was doing, a warm, friendly smile on his face just for me. "Hey! Feeling better?"

"A little bit." I admitted.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" He backed away from the table, motioning me over to him. I sat across his lap, loving the comfort, warmth and belonging I had always found there.

"Do you know that Riley was _not_ her son? They were together…" I didn't finish, just letting that thought hang there.

"And that's what got you so upset?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"She wanted you too, Edward. I could see it in her eyes the moment she saw you."

He feigned shock and disgust. "That dirty old woman!" I glared at him for making fun of me and he just chuckled. "That's age prejudice, Bella. What if she was our age? Then would you have gotten all upset?"

_Yes_. I thought. But, I really wasn't in the mood to discuss it. "Even if she weren't old enough to be your mother, she was there with Riley and hitting on you at the same time. I just didn't like her."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly to him and nestling his nose in my damp hair. "Oh, my Bella. Always protecting me from the big, bad bullies of the world."

I ran my fingers haphazardly through his hair, which was still damp from our brief swim. "You need a shower. You smell like chlorine and it's gonna make your hair turn green." I teased.

"Have I ever told you how bossy you are, Isabella Marie?" He cocked that same brilliant grin my way.

I pinched his cheek playfully. "And you love me for it!" I teased, managing a playful smirk.

His eyes darkened once again as he looked at me, that same unfamiliar look on his face that was quickly becoming familiar. "I sure do."

That look was making my stomach do strange things, so I jumped off of his lap quickly and pointed toward the bathroom. "Get thee to a shower, man! Before thee stinketh up the entire birthday suite!"

He stood, emerald eyes boring into mine just before he bowed with a flourish. "As you wish, your highness."

On his way to the bathroom, he peeled off his shirt, revealing his tight back muscles moments before shutting the bedroom door.

As anxiously as I had sent him away so that I could hide from the new feelings that were quickly consuming me, I missed him again once he was gone. I had to do something to shake these feelings right out of me, so I turned on the stereo and proceeded to dance around the living room to the first dance station I could find.

When they started playing Beyonce's "Single Ladies", I really started letting loose. I wasn't a fan of R&B, but I had memorized the dance when Justin Timberlake did it on Saturday Night Live. In fact, it was one of Eddie and my favorites.

At the end of the song, Eddie's applause caught me off guard. "I see you still remember the choreography." He teased.

"What can I say, you were a good teacher." I joked back before turning around to see him in the present I had left on the bed for him.

Since he was still sleeping in the too-tight superhero pajamas I bought him years ago, I decided it was time to pick him up something new to sleep in. Only, I could swear the pajamas I bought for him came with a shirt.

A shirt that he was not currently wearing.

One that might have helped distract me from the dangerously low way the pine green satin pajama bottoms hung from his square hips. One that would have most assuredly covered that little patch of hair leading from his navel to his…

"Where's the shirt?" I cried out, not realizing how desperate and pleading my voice would come out.

He chuckled. "And you thought my He-Man pajamas were tight? That top felt like a second skin. But, the pants are much more comfortable. Thanks."

I was trying to keep my eyes from bugging out without squeezing them closed altogether. It was a terribly difficult balance.

"Why? Does my being shirtless bother you?" He stepped into the living room, the brighter light reflecting off his damp skin, highlighting the chiseled lines of his musculature. "It didn't seem to bother you too badly earlier today…" He teased, that eyebrow cocked seductively once again. Despite my best efforts, I gulped as I remained frozen in place.

"I just always thought _you_ minded. I went from fighting with you to take off a three piece suit to struggling with you not to walk around half naked. What's that about, Dr. Jeckyl?" I attempted to tease him back, but my face belied my tension and my voice continued to come out strained as he stepped closer and closer to me.

"Well, I guess seeing that you were right…that people would regard me differently now…I guess that just helped a lot." How could his voice be melting out like liquid confidence when my voice kept sounding so squeaky and tight? His body was nearly flushed against mine now as he wrapped one hand around my neck, burying long, slender fingers into my hair. "As always, I owe it all to you, Bella." My name dripped off his tongue like diamonds and my body trembled from head to toe as all six feet of him towered over me, bending down painstakingly slowly until I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips.

The carpet was pulled out beneath me suddenly as nerves took over and twenty years of memories crashed against the back of my closed eyelids. Of me barging into the boys room at school because I knew there was a little, crying boy in there who needed me. Of the tear stained pillow I slept on at his house after Mike Newton broke up with me. The night we fell asleep on the roof of his house waiting for the meteor shower. Scabbed knees and puberty. Tree houses and college. Through my parents divorce and his mother's death. Old Spiderman pajamas and He-Man pj's that were too tight on a grown man.

With seconds until his soft, pink lips met mine, I burst out laughing.

I stepped back, doubling over and wrapping my arms around myself as nervous giggles convulsed through my body painfully.

"Bella, are you okay? What's so funny?" He sounded sincerely worried. And a little hurt. And still, I couldn't stop myself because my laughter was bringing me to the brink of body-wracking sobs that I could not explain. How could I possibly tell him what the hell was going on in my head when I didn't understand it myself?

"I'm sorry, Eddie…I just thought…" I struggled between the truly insane laughter. "…I thought you were going to kiss me!" The tears were closer now, a couple escaping down my cheeks despite my best efforts to maintain the maniacal laughter instead. Still doubled over on myself, I saw his feet stagger backwards from me before turning around and trudging away toward the sofa.

Realizing that my laughter might have hurt his feelings, I found the strength to straighten up, warding off the craziness and tears for another time so that I could be strong for my friend once again when he needed me. I traipsed over to the couch, sitting down beside him with my knee folded beneath me, wiping at my damp eyes. "I'm sorry, Eddie. I don't know what came over me. Are you okay?"

His expression was blank, as if the real Edward was far, far away from this painful moment.

The one thing I had never wanted to do was hurt him and yet, although I couldn't for the life of me figure out why, it seemed that that was exactly what I had done.

"Talk to me, please? I'm sorry, did I do or say something wrong?"

Still staring off into space, he mumbled something so softly that only dogs might have heard it.

"Eddie, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" I prompted, placing my hand over the one he had laying limply on his knee.

"We had a pact." He whispered again, his eyes still distant and unwilling to see me.

"What pact?" I asked, struggling to remember what he was talking about while something deep inside me told me that I already knew and didn't want to remember.

He glanced down at our hands once again, as if he was trying to gather courage from that small token of friendship.

"We made a pact, when we were both twenty five…" He mumbled, barely audible.

_The pact._

It was the night Tyler Crowley broke up with me because I wouldn't go to second base with him. I had rushed to Edward's house and cried in his arms for hours on end, eventually crying myself to sleep on his Star Wars pillowcase. We had talked all night about loneliness and our fears that we would never find someone. With his brilliance and my stubborn determination, we were both outcasts of sorts. It seemed like there was hope for us when Tyler asked me out, but I believed in saving myself for someone special and, no matter how popular Tyler was or how unworthy I felt of his attention, I knew in my heart that he was not that someone.

Edward's older sister Rose had gotten pregnant in High School. The fear of teenage pregnancy, coupled with his shyness and insecurities, sex wasn't big on his list of priorities either. Yet, there we were at fourteen and fifteen years old pondering how very sad our lives would be if we never found that special someone to give ourselves to.

"We made a pact…" I recalled out loud, "that if we were both single virgins by the time we were 25, we would be each other's first." My voice came out in a strained, barely there whisper.

"So you remember?" He briefly appeared relieved. I wished I could say the same. I pulled back as if touching him burned me, and I couldn't even look at him.

"Is that what this is about? The wining and dining and extravagant gifts? The luxurious weekend getaway for two? You're just trying to get into my pants?" My heart clenched at the words as twenty years of friendship and trust crumbled around me.

His face revealed the same pain I was feeling inside. "No, Bella! Of course not! I…" I cut him off. I simply couldn't hear anymore. The inner turmoil I was dealing with was bad enough without having this thrown at me. I pushed off of the expensive sofa and stormed to the wet bar where I had plopped my purse down earlier. "Where are you going?" He asked, jumping off the couch and racing after me.

"I need to get out of here, Edward. I can't do this right now." I flung my purse over my shoulder, mindless of the fact that I was wearing ratty sweats and an old band tee.

"Bells, it's after midnight. You shouldn't be out there by yourself – it could be dangerous." He stammered, reaching out for me without ever making contact.

"I'll be downstairs in one of the bars or nightclubs or something…whichever will let me in. Don't worry, I'll stay on the hotel grounds. I'll be back in a little while..." I plowed through the door, not bothering to close it because he was only a step behind me.

I stormed down the hallway, pushing the button for the elevator repeatedly as if that would bring it to me any faster. I looked back towards our suite just as I stepped onto the lift, catching a glimpse of a pouting, shirtless Edward right before the doors closed.

"Shhhhhh…." I stumbled through the hallway, clinging to James for support, laughing for no reason. "We have to be quiet cuz people are sleepin'….kay? Why are you so blurry?" I reached up to his linear features, attempting to adjust the picture so that I could see him clearer. It didn't seem to work very well.

"Bella, is this your room?" He brushed my hand away from his face, trying to get me to focus on the fancy double doors in front of us.

"HowshudIknow?" I mumbled, having difficulty focusing on the room number. "Why don' we knock and ax?" Before the large, ponytailed stranger was able to stop me, my fist banged loudly against the double doors. "Hello in there! Anyone home? Does Bella live here?" I shouted.

"Bella, you have to be quiet, it's 3:30 in the morning." James warned in hushed tones.

"Squiet, smiet Jimmy!" Just then, the double doors opened up, revealing a very tired looking Edward with bloodshot green eyes. "S'Eddie! See Jimmy, I told you he'd be shirtless! Doesn't he look fine? S'cuz he's my best friend and he wants to sleep with me cuz I'm a v'rgin! Ain't 'sat right, Eddie?"

"Bella!" Edward shouted in hushed tones. "Are you drunk?"

James unwrapped my arm from his neck and transferred me to Edward's care instead. "Correction, Eddie. She was drunk two hours ago. I don't know what the hell you'd call this."

"Thanks, Jimmy. I really appreciate you bringing her back safe." Edward whispered gratefully.

"It's James." He corrected. "She's the only person I've ever let get away with calling me Jimmy."

Edward smirked. "Yeah, she has that way about her. I've never let anyone else call me Eddie, either." He pulled me into the foyer, prepared to shut the door behind us, but James shot a hand out to prevent him from closing the door.

"It's not my place to say this, but I've just listened to your girl talk about you for three hours, so I feel like I might have some insight for you and, well, I'm hoping she's sloshed enough that she won't remember this in the morning but…that girl is crazy about you. You've got a hell of a mess to clean up but, if you can do it, I think you can definitely make it work."

I slapped James on the chest weakly. "Oh, Jimmy…shhhhhhh!" I pressed my fingers to my lips to stress my point. "That wuzza s'cret! Shhhhh…don't tell Eddie, kay? Oh! Eddie's here!" I petted his pretty little face, glad to have him back in my arms. "Hi Eddie! S'gud to see you. Wanna have sex now? I'm easy…"

Just about then, with Edward's arm around my waist securing my weight, the world went black.

With the sunlight streaming in through the bedroom, I awoke with the worst headache I had ever had. It was as if my brain gained 100 lbs over night and was now too large for me to lift up off the bed. Unfortunately, the way my stomach was roiling, it was vital to my safety that I do just that before I puke all over myself.

Before I thought to ask, Edward was by my side, ushering me into the brightly illuminated bathroom. I didn't have time to focus on how badly the bright lights made my head throb because I was immediately on my knees, bowing down to the porcelain goddess with my offerings. Edward kneeled by my side, dutifully pulling my hair back from my face and massaging my sore, aching back between the bouts of nausea. He wet a cool cloth and wiped down my clammy face and neck. The chill from the damp cloth felt good against my sweaty skin.

We sat on the cold tile floor for what seemed like an eternity before my stomach successfully heaved the very last of its contents and I broke down, weeping pitifully in humiliation, apologizing over and over again.

He spun around on the floor so that his legs were no longer under him and leaned back against the large tub, pulling me between his legs so that my head rested against his chest. With the wet wash cloth, he brushed my sweaty hair back from my face, tracing the cloth once again over my brows, cheek bones, lips, jaw and throat to soothe and relax me. It was only then that I realized he had pulled on a t-shirt sometime since I left last night. A small part of me was disappointed.

"Did I do anything stupid last night?" I mumbled.

He sighed. "Nothing as stupid as I did."

I shook my head feebly. "I mean, when I left. I don't remember coming back."

"Well…I got to meet your friend James." His arms flexed minutely around me as he said his name.

"James?" I struggled to put a face to the name, but it only made my head pound.

"Tall, leather jacket, blonde ponytail?" He hinted.

I vaguely remembered seeing someone like that when I sat down at the bar, but it hurt too much to try to remember any more than that. "And how did you meet him?"

"Well, he was the kind man that made sure you got back to the room safely around three or four this morning." I could feel him shake his head. "I never should have let you go out alone like that. Anyone could have tried something…"

"Nothing happened, Eddie. Like you said, I'm fine." I soothed, unable to deal with any in-depth emotion for the time being. Anything more than simply existing at this moment was proving to be painful.

"We have a really nice whirlpool bathtub. Think you can handle climbing into that for a while? I'll get you some Tylenol so you can try to relax…" He offered.

I nodded dumbly, sitting up slightly so that he could stand up and start the warm water running. Even that sound made my head throb worse.

I asked Edward to bring me my black bikini from my briefcase. As soothing as the whirlpool tub sounded, I had never been hung over before and wanted to make sure that I was decent if Edward had to rush in and save me from a near fatal drowning. I closed the bathroom door to brush my teeth and change as he stepped away to rummage through my luggage for some Tylenol, opening the door for him once again before climbing into the large tub. He filled a glass of water from the tap and handed it to me along with the little yellow and red tablets. The water felt good on my tongue, even if it didn't sit well in my now empty stomach.

"You should get something to eat. You must be hungry by now." I prompted, growing a little queasy at the thought of food.

"I'm not really hungry." He shrugged.

"Eddie, you don't have to be a hero. I'll be fine – go enjoy one of the restaurants downstairs or order some room service or something." I had to cut myself off there before I threw up in my bathwater.

Surprisingly, Edward gulped before breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. "You weren't the only one drinking last night, Bella. You just managed to sleep through my nausea."

I suddenly felt bad for having neglected him in his time of need, only to have forced him to watch me puke my guts up shortly thereafter. That couldn't have been easy for him.

"You hardly got a chance to use those swim trunks of yours. Why don't you pull them on and join me. It will be a hangover cure all." I smiled feebly.

"Bella, you don't have to…" He started.

"Get your ass in here, Cullen." I ordered. He smirked a lazy smile before venturing out of sight into the bedroom, only to return a minute later in damp, cold board shorts. I scooted over in the wide tub, making room for him to slide in next to me. Instead, he stepped into the opposite side, stretching out so that he was facing me with his feet beside me. We rubbed each other's feet idly as the warmth, medicine, relaxation and comfort set in, easing all of our worries, aches and pains.

Eventually, we made our way out of the tub and dried off, settling on the couch to work off the remainder of our hangovers watching movies on the 32" plasma tv.

"Some Vegas getaway, huh?" He asked later that night, cocooning me in his strong arms as we lie on the couch, our legs tangled together.

"Well, aside from me hurting your feelings, getting drunk with a stranger and passing out only to wake up puking, I'd say it's a lovely vacation." I mouthed off.

"I'm so sorry I ruined everything, Bella…but you have to know that this wasn't all some plot or anything. The pact was…" He trailed off.

"Was what? A silly little thing two heartbroken, rejected kids promised each other ten years ago? The pact doesn't even hold true because we're not both virgins."

He nudged me to turn around so that I was laying flat on my back, looking up into his face. "You're not a virgin anymore?" He asked with a look of sheer panic on his face.

"Not me, you dork! You!"

"What in the world makes you think I'm not a virgin?" He replied incredulously.

"Edward – you're a 25 year old, successful, funny, intelligent, handsome man who's been in several relationships. Of course I don't think you're a virgin!" I lashed.

"Have I ever told you any differently, Bella?" He pushed.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean…"

"And who do you think was the lucky girl?" He countered.

"Mary Alice Brandon."

He laughed. "Seriously?"

"You two got cozy for a while, lots of telephone calls and things you weren't willing to tell me." I accused.

"She was my lab partner and she had a crush on Jasper Whitlock. I helped set them up." He explained.

"Really? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"They both liked each other, but neither of them wanted anyone else to know. I wanted to tell you, but I don't like breaking people's confidence in me."

I bit down on my lip as I struggled to think of his next lucky break. "Lauren Mallory."

"We kissed. I got to second base. Then I overheard her making fun of me to the football team to impress them. That was when I started to wear slacks and button ups all the time."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I admonished.

"You would have just tried to make me feel better and it wouldn't have worked. Plus, you probably would have been expelled for beating up Lauren, and I didn't really want that on your record." He teased, tweaking my nose playfully.

"Jessica Stanley?" I asked doubtfully, running out of steam.

"Almost."

"Ah ha!" I pointed a finger in his face, sure I had found the catch. "Why _almost? _What happened?"

"Do we really have to talk about this right now?" He asked, suddenly appearing uncomfortable.

"Edddiiiieeee…Look me in the eyes." I prompted.

He threw his hand over his face defensively. "No! You can't make me!"

I pried his hand away from his face, shocked into submission when green eyes suddenly gazed into mine. "I said another girl's name, alright?"

For the umpteenth time in two days, my jaw dropped in shock. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"_Who_?"

"I'm not telling you."

"_Who_?"

"You! I said _your_ name!" He bolted upright, knotting his fingers into his thick bronze hair, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes.

Well that knocked the wind right out of me. I sat up, scooting away just a little bit so that I wasn't right on top of him, but staying close as I fought the need to reach out and comfort him. This was something that needed to be said. It had taken far too long.

"It's you, Bella. It's always been you. When you had that panic attack…when I realized you would never come out to visit me if I went to UCLA, it was out of the question for me. There was no way I could stand being away from you for four whole years, only to visit as strangers on the holidays. It was hard enough having you so far away when I was right there by your side…I couldn't stand a move that would put even more distance between us. So no, I wasn't going to force a juvenile pact on you…but yes, I waited. Because I'm a coward, so I waited for an excuse. I waited for the moment when I knew I could make a move and blame it on some obligation if it backfired. But I've been afraid long enough and I…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged for him, pushing his arms out of the way so that I could take his gorgeous face between my hands and greedily part his lips with mine. It took him only a second to understand and respond with the same urgency and passion I had been battling with as his fingers threaded through my hair, clinging to me desperately as he feasted on my tongue and lips and breath.

Kissing Edward was better than I could have ever imagined. His magical lips coaxed my very soul from my body while breathing life right back into me – transforming me into a more beautiful person than I ever thought I could be because I was now filled with every ounce of his love.

I peeled his shirt off of him, reveling in the warmth of his flawless skin over the tight muscles beneath, loving the little boy, the fragile teen and the amazing man all in one. I had known all of them. I had loved all of them. And now, there would be no more chaste kisses for me.

We undressed each other slowly, methodically, studying each newly revealed inch of flesh like anxious scholars. Hands roamed and memorized, eagerly seeking more unclaimed flesh. I nibbled on the delicate skin beneath his ear and behind his jaw, and he laughed out loud. I backed off, looking into his blazing green eyes uncertainly. "What's so funny?"

He smiled at me, cradling my face in his hands. "You finally found my ticklish spot." We looked into each other's eyes, seeing a world of opportunity and hope open wide before us.

"I want to make you feel good. Teach me, Eddie." I pleaded.

He slowly leaned me back onto the sofa, lowering himself gently on top of me, his warmth and strength nestled between my anxious thighs. "I'm scared." His thumb traced over my swollen lips as that look crossed over his face once again. I understood it now. It meant I was precious. I was loved. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't. That's why I want it to be you." I comforted, tracing my fingertips lightly over his worried brows.

He eased into me slowly, with extreme reverence and caution, and we could both feel the exact moment when we became one; when we had finally given each other everything we had to give. He stopped, and tears splashed down onto my cheeks…but they weren't mine. He held still inside as joy and love and fear collided, sweeping us away. I placed a reassuring hand on his cheek, ready to move on. "Don't stop." I encouraged.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered.

"And I love you." I smiled back.

And with that, he began to move within me.

Just as we always had in life, we taught each other once again…this time, learning how to be lovers together.

It was yet another one of our many things.


End file.
